Caught in the Act
by iluvEdo
Summary: Don't you hate it when you are caught red-handed? NaruSasu, Lemon, NC17
1. Caught in the Act

**A/N: I can honestly say…this is the kinkiest idea that my corrupted brain has come up with. I'm embarrassed that I even posted it because it justifies that I'm a major perv. Anyways, this is my first time with a NaruSasu pairing and it is (very) explicit. I just want to warn you before your eyes drift below because I don't want any nasty/picky comments. My characters are OOC for a reason. Trust me; it wouldn't work if they were exactly how they were in the show. If this stuff doesn't float your boat, please don't read. I'm not forcing you. Now that I got that out of the way, enjoy!**

**Title:** Caught in the Act

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Rating: **Mature...

**Summary:** Don't you hate it when you are caught red-handed? NaruSasu, Lemon, NC17

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Ultra-sour lemon, swearing, OOCness, Sappiness…

**Disclaimer:** I own this story but none of the characters :)

* * *

**CAUGHT in the ACT **

**

* * *

**Dark eyes glanced up at the clock hanging above the entrance. The eighteen year old had another twenty-two minutes at this god forsaken bakery where he worked and it was killing him. Why did he apply here? Well, his three year-anniversary was coming up and he wanted to get his boyfriend a nice gift. Nice, right? He thought so! He's been slaving behind this counter for minimum wage just because his parent wouldn't cough up the bills. They went on about responsibility and other crap. Seriously, who needs to learn responsibility when you're rich? You pay for your mistakes with cash…well...that's what he always did.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Stupid clock. Move faster! He really needed to stop staring at the clock. It only made time move slower.

"Hello?" Sasuke turned to see a young female, perhaps seventeen. He didn't even hear her enter the shop. Anyways, she seemed to be trying to make an impression by her overload of makeup and her short skirt. Was that even a skirt? Sasuke couldn't tell…it could have passed as underwear since it was so tight.

"Can I help you?" He said dully. He hated helping people so he wasn't going to be kind about it. 'Anniversary…Anniversary… Anniversary' was all which kept him grounded.

The girl laughed. "Yes…can you get me that cream puffed pastry? The one over there." Sasuke glanced to where she was pointing and opened the pastry case.

"Is that all?" He asked. His patience was about up. It's pretty sad actually…his patience only lasted a minute.

"No…I want the long round one too. I like them big." The girl emphasized with a wink. Sasuke just stared at her for a long time before responding.

"Me too." Sasuke supposed she didn't get it because she kept smiling like the idiot that she was. "Is this éclair big enough for you?" He asked, pointing to the desert.

"Yeah, that's good. So…" The girl allowed her eyes to drift around the store. "Are you here alone?" She asked suggestively. Sasuke's lips almost twisted into a smile. Was this girl serious?

"No…I'm not alone. You're here. But I want to be alone so if that is all, I would like to get back to my life." He didn't want to crush her poor heart but at the moment he could care less.

"Don't be like that…I can stay…" Her green eyes drifted to his name-tag. "Sasuke." The way she said his name, almost made him gag.

Oh my… he had one of those persistent ones. He was usually able to fight them off easily but today it just wasn't working, maybe because Naruto was always with him when it happened.

"Look…I'm not interested okay." Sasuke quickly grabbed her items and placed them in a bag.

"I see…You have a girlfriend? But I can assure you, that I'm way better. I can give you anything you want." She whispered huskily. Her cherry scented lip-gloss was basically radiating off her lips.

Now, this wasn't good. This girl seemed like one of those chicks who would rape you behind the counter and to be honest, Sasuke wasn't one of the strongest guys out there. Actually, he was too skinny to be his age.

"No, I'll pass." He murmured, trying to occupy his mind elsewhere. He prayed that another customer would come into this deserted bakery or else he seriously was going to lose it.

"Oh I understand." The girl replied heart-brokenly. Sasuke assumed she just realized she embarrassed herself by the way her cheeks were pink. She quickly grabbed her bag and turned to leave out the door but she must have turned too fast because her heel broke and she fell onto her side.

"Ahh!" was all Sasuke heard and then a loud 'boom' as the canisters started to rattle along the counter. Dark eyes drifted to the floor to see her pastries squished against her shirt and her face red with embarrassment. Sasuke didn't think she could get any redder but boy was he wrong. Her eyes started to puff and then the water works started to come. Sasuke couldn't handle crying females. He wasn't able to portray comfort easily so he would usually let them cry but for some reason, he felt bad for this desperate girl.

"Look…its okay. I can get you some more pastries." So much for cheering her up, that one liner made her cry even more.

"It's not really that bad…" Sasuke continued as he walked in front of the counter. "The chocolate on your shirt is hardly…noticeable. And I don't think your broken heel is noticeable either." Sasuke bent down to pick up her shoe. Well, that was a big lie. The heel was dangling on one string of plastic.

"I-I c-ant walk out h-here like this." She sobbed. "P-People will see me."

Sasuke bit his lip in thought and looked around. He didn't know what he could do…like seriously…who would?

"Here…take my hand." Sasuke reached out his hand, lifting her from the floor. "Take off your other shoe while I grab your stuff and some napkins." The worker quickly threw some pastries in a bag and pulled out a package of napkins from the cabinet.

"Come over here to the sink to wash your hands." The girl hopped over to sink barefoot and Sasuke assumed she sprained her ankle. "Sit on the counter-top since your ankle is hurt. Do you have anyone who can pick you up?" The girl nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing a relative. Meanwhile, Sasuke grabbed a mop and cloth and cleaned up the mess. If his boss was to walk in any minute, he would be so fired and that could not happen. This job was his last resort to get Naruto's gift and he would not ruin his anniversary.

The girl finished her call and washed her hands in a quick manner. She seemed to be in a hurry for whatever reason and seemed a little frantic.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke didn't care. He just thought he should say something.

"My cousin is going to be here in five minutes. Can you help me clean up real quick?" She asked pleadingly. In all honesty, Sasuke didn't know what to say or do. So he just grabbed a couple of napkins and handed them to her.

"I'm going to wipe off my skirt; can you work on the shirt? Like try to rub out the chocolate." Sasuke was again left speechless. Yeah, he didn't talk much anyway but this was too much. Wipe off her shirt? Was she kidding? Sasuke debated this in head. If he helped her, maybe she could leave much faster therefore allowing him to close the shop early. He liked that idea.

"I don't think this will work but whatever." Sasuke grabbed the napkins and began rubbing her shirt. He got most of the chocolate out but it was awkward. He was seriously too close for comfort and she smelled funny too.

"Thank you so much…I really don't know how to repay you and I apologize for earlier. I have the tendency to come off too strong. I always make a fool out of myself."

"It's fine." Sasuke responded monotonously, tossing the napkins the trash. "Let me help you down." At that moment, she wrapped her hands around his neck, hoisting herself off the counter-top. That was the wrong moment too because the door to the shop opened, revealing the only reason he had this dead beat job. His boyfriend.

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. Blue eyes just stared at him with mixed emotions. Pain? Fear? Or worst…disappointment? He couldn't' tell. It also didn't help that that girl was still clinging to his neck in an inappropriate manner. He almost had the urge to push her off.

"Thank you Sasuke, I believe my ride is here and my shirt looks much better. Thanks for helping me clean it." The girl looked around for her purse. "I think I can make it outside and please, keep this between me and you. I don't know what I would do if this got out."

Naruto noticed the girl's flushed face as she gathered her shoes and smoothed her hair back. He almost had the tendency to growl at her but he controlled himself.

"Here…" The girl pushed a card across the counter. "Call me…in case the girlfriend doesn't work out." This time Naruto couldn't keep his mouth close.

"You mean boyfriend." The blond interrupted. Her green eyes turned to him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I said boyfriend. He has a boyfriend meaning he's gay. He doesn't have a girlfriend and he will never have a girlfriend. He likes clean guys with dicks, not whores with skimpy skirts. Must I continue…?" The girl looked scandalized for a minute before turning to Sasuke. His face was as pink as her lip-gloss.

"You have no idea what you are saying!" The girl screamed. Naruto let a smirk fall upon his lips. A sadistic one if I may add.

"Oh but I do. I've seen this guy get fucked by his boyfriend so many times that the image is implanted in my brain. I had seen him beg for it too and do very naughty things. You see his boyfriend is very possessive…I've met him. But who knows? Their perfect relationship…may have just hit the rocks." Dark blue eyes held onto onyx before looking away.

The girl grabbed her bag and limped out the door. This blond guy was freaking her out. Her Sasuke was not gay; he was one hundred percent straight.

Hah, she was so wrong.

"You're sick, you know that?" was her last comment before exiting the shop. Naruto frowned and looked out the door.

"Maybe I am…" he murmured and looked back at Sasuke. He didn't know what to say. It hurt; there was a throbbing pain in his chest and it only got worst standing there. Sasuke hurt him and didn't even feel the need to explain.

Naruto turned around and left the shop, not even stopping for the simple 'wait' that was called after him.

"SHIT!! SHIT!!!" Sasuke screamed at himself as he ran to the door. He was relieved to find his boyfriend sitting on the curb. He seriously couldn't have Naruto dump him. He needed the blond! Naruto was the only person who really cared for him and he wasn't going to lose him. He'll die before that happens.

"Naruto! Why are you sitting out here on the curb?" No response. "Are you going to ignore me now?" Silence. "Will you at least come inside so I can explain?" No response.

"Fine, I guess I will sit out here on the curb with you." Sasuke sat down beside Naruto when the blond started to take interest in a used cigarette. "Don't mess with that." Sasuke scolded while whacking the cigarette out his hand. Blue eyes glared at him.

"Look…hear me out. What you saw in there was not what it looked like. I was just helping her. There is no need to overreact like this." And as soon as those words left his lips, he realized he had just made things worst.

"Overreact?! Whatever Sasuke. Go find your slut if she makes you so happy because I'm not going to stick around." Naruto stood up at that moment and started to walk to his car. Sasuke stared at the once occupied spot before following suit. He had to fix this…because he was running out of time. He couldn't stand arguing with Naruto; not counting the fact that the blond was a stubborn mule but because he argued with everyone else he was close with. He didn't want this relationship to be the same way.

"Don't go. If you leave that tells me that you never trusted me in the beginning. You always thought I was some kind of cheater who went with every person out there." Sasuke hated to play the victim card but it was his last resort. "I gave myself up to you, all of me and this is what I get. A weak relationship because of a simple misunderstanding. Heh, whatever leave. See if I care and to think I got this job for you."

Sasuke turned and walked back into the shop. He prayed that little act worked or did something and it did in fact; Naruto followed him inside.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the counter-top.

"If you didn't hear that…then that's too bad. I'm not repeating myself." Naruto shook his head.

"The last part. What was the last part?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he coughed. That wasn't supposed to slip out. Everything he did for their anniversary was suppose to be secret.

"Nothing…" The younger of the two murmured before looking away. The blond stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, with a questioning glance.

"Alright, so you don't want to tell me. I understand. I also understand what you were saying about the trust issue. I've always trusted you Sasuke and I know you are not someone who puts out but do you trust yourself? Is this relationship something you want? It's getting harder for me to tell…you've been acting odd these past weeks."

"Yes this relationship is something I want and I'm not planning on giving it up either. I've never had doubts about us and I apologize if I made it seem that way. I've just been really busy because I'm working on something. I do not apologize though for what happened today because I didn't do anything wrong. You know as well as I do that I dislike females." Naruto considered that for a moment before stealing a donut from the bin.

"So Sasu-chan apologizes…" Naruto took a bite of his pastry and grabbed his companion's hand, pulling him off the counter. "And thinks that I will forgive him just like that. I don't think so…I might need a little more persuasion on your part. "

"Like what?" Sasuke stepped closer to his boyfriend, tugging on his jacket. "What kind of persuasion did you want?" He whispered, pulling off the blond's jacket. "There are many ways I can do this…" He continued, running his finger up and down his shirt before running his fingers along his back.

"Just tell me…and I'll do it right here…" The brunet moved to place his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, inhaling his scent. "On the table…the floor…wherever you want it."

"You shouldn't talk like this…" Naruto murmured, snaking his hand around the brunet's waist. He couldn't help to run his fingers through those silky black locks. It turned him on so much when Sasuke talked dirty like that that he always tended to lose his train of thought. He forgot why he was mad in the first place and that's what Sasuke loved the most about him.

Naruto's blue eyes flickered to the clock the on the wall and saw that it was thirty minutes pass the time his boyfriend got off of work and as if he was suddenly shocked, Naruto pushed away causing Sasuke to look at him in surprise.

"Look at the time, Sasu. You're off, so let's go." Naruto said, before Sasuke could turn all cold again. "I have special plans for us tonight."

"Special plans?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of special plans?" The brunet really wanted to know what the other had planned. He thought his boyfriend was just going to grab them some fast food so they could eat it on the boardwalk.

Naruto's eyes twinkled with mischief before grabbing another donut from the tray. Sasuke could only watch with curiosity as he waited for the blond's answer. "You know…" Naruto said finally. "The plans where I get you into my bed and fuck you till you can't move."

Sasuke cursed himself for the blush he felt rose to his cheeks and looked away. Naruto was the biggest idiot ever for saying something like that. He just wanted to slap the blond for even thinking of saying something so straightforward like that. Now that he thought about it, his boyfriend never use to be straightforward; Naruto would always use hints to explain what he meant because he was shy. What the hell happened since then? Sasuke couldn't figure it out.

Naruto laughed. "I was just kidding Sasu…unless you really want to." He added suggestively. The brunet turned before his face got any redder and tilted his head down, so his bangs could offer some coverage.

"Was that a yes love?" Naruto teased. Sasuke finally looked up and pushed past him with no response. He was not falling in his dobe's trap because considering the predicament of things, he would most likely say 'yes'.

"Come on love, look at me. I was just-" At the moment, the store door opened revealing one of Sasuke's worst enemies. Sai Danzo (1). He hated Sai with a passion because the guy always tried to make a move on Naruto and of course, his stupid boyfriend was too nice to notice. Sasuke, for sure, was not going to lose to this guy. Naruto was his, no matter how possessive that sounded, and he wasn't giving him up.

"We're closed." Those were the first words that flew out of Sasuke's mouth. He said them so fast that Sai's right foot hardly had time to make it through the door.

"Oh…but the sign 'open' was on the door. A responsible employee would have flipped the sign to 'close' if that was the case. You are a responsible employee correct?" Sai asked, with a fake smile. The other brunet could only seethe in rage. He was so close to literally kicking Sai out but then he would be fired. That possibility could not happen.

"Oh Naruto…" Sai said, completely ignoring the glaring Uchiha. "How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I've been good. I got a job down at the studio and I'm in college full time so things are pretty good. How about you?"

Sai smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. "Very well. I just opened my new gallery downtown. It's been pretty successful so far, you should come to my upcoming show next Saturday."

"You have a gallery?" Naruto asked in amazement, before seating himself in a chair as well. "I would love to check it out."

"Here." Sai pulled out two tickets. "One for you and the other for…Kiba. I haven't seen that dog lover in awhile. You know…" The sound of canisters clinking together drowned out the last part of what Sai was saying.

Dark eyes turned to glare at the worker behind the counter and Sasuke could only smirk. "My bad…was that too loud?"

"Yes, it was actually." Sai said coldly. The Uchiha just clanked the canisters again and muttered a simple 'good'.

Naruto glanced between the two and muttered a 'thank you' before stashing the tickets. He could feel the tension in the air and he didn't know why. He prayed that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Sai, would you like something? Because if not, I will have to ask you to leave. This store only accepts customers." Sasuke said coolly.

Sai smirked and glanced at Naruto. "Oh Sasuke, but I do want something and it's not behind that counter." Sasuke felt his nails puncture his skin as he clenched his fists. Sai was really pushing past his restraints.

"Well, if you want something, the only items you can have is behind this glass counter which may I add are pastries. If you are not satisfied, I suggest you take your business elsewhere." Sasuke gritted out as nicely as he could.

Sai chuckled. "Alright, I'll take an apple turnover. Make sure it's fresh and I might leave you a tip." Naruto glanced over to see his boyfriend's pretty face twisted in anger. He supposed he should solve it before things got out of hand. After all, he wasn't oblivious. He knew Sai liked him a lot and he knew Sasuke was jealous. But he couldn't understand why Sasuke would be jealous? He would never leave him for Sai. That would be like trading in a 2009 Mercedes for a 1920 pick-up truck with two wheels missing.

"Oh, look at the time. I really should help clean up this place. After all, I did make most of the mess. Love, could you hand me the window cleaning supplies from the back." Naruto smiled softly with a slight nod of the head. Sasuke's face seemed to soften over the little nickname the blond used and for a second, he forgot what Naruto asked him for.

"Yeah…I'll go get it." Once Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto turned to Sai and gave him a questioning look before placing the chairs on top of the tables. Sai seemed a little shocked over the nickname and how it was said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So apple turnover, you say?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded subconsciously. "Alright…I'll get it for you."

Naruto walked behind the counter and pulled out the pastry from the case before placing it in a box. "Anything else?"

"No that's all." Sai responded as he pulled out a five dollar bill.

"$3.49" Naruto read out loud. "And $1.51 is your change."

"Thank you. Uh…Naruto. It was nice seeing you again. We have to hang out one night. You know… to catch up." Sai said with something similar to hope.

Naruto smiled and hopped over the counter, placing an arm around the other man. "Of course…we can hang out. Just remember I have to come with my other half. I can't survive without him."

"Your other half?" Sai repeated quietly. Naruto could only give a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Sai; I'm sure you will find somebody out there. It just takes time and no matter what, we will always be friends. "

Sai seemed to brighten over that fact. "Yeah…thanks."

"No problem, man. I'll see you around alright?" Naruto asked carefully as they walked to the door.

"Yeah…and I hope to see you at the art show. Bring whoever you like."

Naruto smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world and thanks." Sai gave a small smile and left and Naruto couldn't stop the sigh that left his mouth. Sai was a tough cookie but he made it through and was able to officially lock the store.

Turning around, he saw his boyfriend by the counter who had a cross between a smile and a smirk. "What?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke shook his head and went to grab the broom by the wall. "Nothing…"

The blond gave him a curious look. "Oh really…" Before Sasuke knew it, he was pressed with his back against the wall.

"Wha-" He only got the first three letters out before his mouth was captured in a passionate and possessive kiss and that one kiss turned him into a pile of goo. He couldn't even bite back the moan that escaped his lips as a leg slid in between his thighs, separating them. They only broke apart for a second before the blond moved towards a pale neck, lightly sucking on his boyfriend's sweet spot.

Sasuke had to bite his lip and will the wonderful sensation away. He had to focus because he had to clean the shop or else he would be there all night.

"Nar…Naru…" Sasuke weakly pushed the other away and ran his fingers through his black locks. The blond looked at him lustfully, like he was ready to attack.

"What are you doing? I have to clean Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke breathed out. He didn't want that kiss to end but if they continued, they would have had sex right there.

Naruto smirked and licked his lips. "Just marking…what is mine. I like to label my property." Sasuke blushed and made the move to leave before he was grabbed by the arm.

"Let…go…" Sasuke murmured out. Naruto was torturing him.

"No…" Naruto whispered by his ear. "I don't want you worry about us. We have something special and nothing is going to change that. _I love you_." The last part was said so sensually and time seemed to freeze for Sasuke as a feeling of warmness overflowed his heart. Naruto had never said he loved him before so directly. It was always, 'I really _really_ like Sasu-chan' or 'I heart you, love' but never 'I love you'.

Sasuke turned around to see sincerity in those blue eyes and for the first time, in a long time, Sasuke let out a genuine smile which would have made a straight guy head to the other side of the meter. He knew he couldn't say the words back, it was hard for him but he definitely loved the other male. He would just have to show him and that would be through his eyes.

Sasuke knew better than anybody that the only person who could read him was Naruto. Whether it was his body language, slight change of voice, or facial expression, Naruto could read it and understand him completely. His family couldn't even do that and that made his connection with the blond even more special.

Naruto watched closely for his love's reaction and almost had his breath taken away when he was presented with the most gorgeous smile. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life and it made him fall in love all over again if that was possible. Sasuke was just too perfect and then he saw it. Within those two dark orbs, everything the brunet was feeling was pouring out. Naruto couldn't help to shift closer to the younger male and slide his hands down to his waist. A soft sigh escaped his companion as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, and leaned into the hold. He felt Naruto give him a small kiss behind his ear before the man whispered three words with true sincerity, "Thank you Sasuke".

Sasuke smiled into his shoulder and closed his eyes. He was close to laughing when Naruto's fingers started to creep up his shirt.

"Sasu-chan loves me." Naruto murmured by his neck. "And Naru-chan loves him back. Now let's put that love together and hop in the sack." Sasuke couldn't help it. He laughed at his dobe and playfully pushed him away. He couldn't believe he was in love with this sex crazed guy.

"Oh come on Sasu…you know you want to." Naruto laughed and made a reach for his boyfriend. Sasuke dodged his hands.

"No way. I have to clean this place up. I hope you know that we were supposed to be out of here eighty- five minutes ago." Naruto glanced at the clock and chuckled.

"You're right. We really need to get a move on if we are going to finish my special plans." Naruto said cheekily. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and grabbed the broom. Whatever special plans Naruto had were going to stay special; asking would just delay his cleaning.

"Here. Sweep the lobby area for me and make sure all the chairs are up." Sasuke said, handing over the broom. "I'm going to wash up the dishes in the back." Naruto looked at the broom suspiciously before doing as he was told.

It wasn't even five minutes before the blond walked into the kitchen, claiming the job done. Sasuke could only shake his head and toss the other a towel. "Start drying these dishes."

"Alright." Naruto did as he was told and started to dry the dishes. The keyword being 'started' since his attention eventually turned elsewhere and that elsewhere being the far left counter. The far left counter had four tubes of red icing and other desert toppings of the red nature. He had an idea on how he could use the icing and have a little fun.

"Eh love, were you planning on using that stuff over there?" Naruto asked, pointing to the corner.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, the owner decided to give me that stuff. He said it was extra or something. Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "No reason…it's just red is my favorite color." The blond walked over the counter, picking up a tube of red icing. "I'm surprised they still have this color."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…you can have that stuff if you want. I'm not into sweets." Blue eyes lowered in thought before hands worked to break the seal.

"Everyone loves icing Sasu. There are so many things you can do with it. Like..." Naruto started to walk over to the brunet. "Eating it...decorating deserts, and even using it as body paint."

Sasuke looked up. "What are you talking about? Body Pa-" The brunet didn't even have a chance to finish before the blond decided to rub icing on his face. Naruto had squeezed the sugary decoration into his palm and decided to decorate his boyfriend.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was beyond pissed. He was seriously going to hurt the blond with anything he could get his hands on. "What are you doing?! Why the hell did you rub that stuff on my face?"

Naruto laughed and backed away. "I was hungry for something sweet." Dark eyes glared heatedly at him before turning away to grab a towel.

"That doesn't add up to why you would want to spread icing on me, you idiot." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

"Oh but it does it..." Naruto murmured before licking the shell of his ear. He loved teasing his boyfriend like this. It always gave him a chance to touch his boyfriend inappropriately and he loved touching Sasuke inappropriately.

Naruto felt Sasuke's involuntary shiver as he moved his mouth down to Sasuke's neck. He knew the brunette loved this because Sasuke was into kinky things though he would never admit it.

"I wanted dessert and it tastes even better on my 'oh so lovable' boyfriend." Naruto said huskily before nipping on pale skin rather harshly. Sasuke let out a gasp and removed himself from the tight grip.

"Fuck dobe...you didn't have to bite that hard. I swear you have vampire teeth." Sasuke said, covering the abused spot.

Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry love, sometimes I can't help to bite down. You taste so good. Let me make it better." The blond moved forward, eventually blocking the brunet from escaping.

Sasuke tried to glare up at his not so innocent boyfriend. At times like this, he would usually get so angry at the blond but now it wasn't working. He swore he was losing his assertive touch.

"Come on...don't look like that." Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear, trying to keep peace in the atmosphere. "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh really? How?" Sasuke shifted against the wall and tugged on Naruto's shirt. "Show me...and better not be summed up with a simple fuck."

Sasuke felt Naruto smile against his skin. "Well first, I'm going to do this..." It wasn't even a second before Sasuke felt a something wet. Naruto's tongue to be exact, lapping up the abused area. It felt so good too that Sasuke had to bite his lip to muffle the moans.

"Let me hear you...I don't like it when you hold it in." Naruto mumbled against his skin while wrapping an arm around his waist. "And I know you don't either." Sasuke subconsciously placed his hands on the blond's back pockets, pushing them closer.

"Sasuke..." Naruto chuckled. "You really shouldn't have done that. Now it's going to be harder to get me to stop. I seriously don't think I can once I start."

Sasuke didn't respond, he just distracted the blond with his tongue, licking the shell of his ear before reaching for a red icing tube. The blond wasn't getting away for spreading that mess on his face.

"Naruto...I have something for you." Sasuke whispered huskily. "I want you to close your eyes and I promise to make it feel good."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. "Anything for you love." Sasuke licked his lips and slid his leg between Naruto's thighs.

"Keep them closed..." Sasuke quietly broke the seal on one of the icings and squeezed the contents in his hand. He had to admit, it did look like some kind of the thick paint. He then with his other hand, ran his fingers down the blond's face before capturing pink lips in passionate kiss.

One...two...three....

Sasuke ran his icing filled hand along the left side of the man's face. He was impressed; it suited the blond. Naruto must have not noticed because he continued to kiss the brunet like his life depended on it.

Sasuke pulled away for some air and that's when Naruto noticed something odd. "Ne Sasuke, why is you hand red?" Sasuke smiled and licked the coloring off his fingers. He did it slow and sensually if I may add.

"Why is your face red?" Sasuke asked innocently. Blue eyes stared at him in confusion before looking into the metal pan. He saw a big glob of red icing on his face.

"You like to play dirty...do you?" Naruto licked his lips and looked Sasuke up and down. "I can play that game too." Blue eyes gazed into onyx, welcoming the challenge.

Sasuke smirked and folded his arms. "Then show me..." Naruto smiled and placed his hands against the wall, blocking the brunet. Sasuke watched in anticipation and almost immediately felt a tongue run alongside his face. It felt so good that a moan slipped past his lips.

"Does this turn you on love? My tongue running up that gorgeous face of yours?"

Sasuke nodded his head. It was a major turn-on actually; he could feel himself getting hard every passing second. He knew Naruto could tell too by the way the man's knee pressed against his crouch. Anymore movement of that knee and he was sure he would be begging.

"Damn, Sasuke. You taste so good. I have the strong urge to taste every bit of you." Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips. "So good..."

Sasuke let out a gasp as he felt Naruto's hand drift to his pants. He knew what was going to happen and he needed it quick. "Nar..." Sasuke couldn't even finish because his mouth found its way alongside Naruto's face, cleaning up that sweet icing. For some reason, that red coloring looked enticing and he wanted to taste it.

"Damn...you're so hot love." Naruto moaned out. "You have to let me touch you..." Sasuke couldn't think straight anyways so he nodded and immediately hands worked to unbutton his pants, revealing blue boxers.

"Hard for me...eh?" Naruto rasped out. Sasuke responded with the lifting of his hips. The blond was taking too long for his liking. Naruto smiled at the action and slid his hand into the blue boxers.

"Was this what you wanted?" he asked. Sasuke grunted and started to nip on the blond's ear. "I thought so..." Naruto's hand started stroking his cock, loving the noises the smaller male made. It was just so damn hot.

"Ngnh...faster Nar..."Sasuke prompted before resting his head on the blond's shoulder. Naruto continued stroking him at a faster pace before crushing his lips against the brunet's. It was sloppy, rushed, and never in one place but the love was there and that was all what mattered.

It wasn't long before he felt his love's body tightening for a climax and with one final stroke, Sasuke let out a silent gasp and came hard in his boxers. Naruto swore that each time, this got hotter and hotter as he glanced at the panting male. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed, as his body leaned weakly against the wall and his dark eyes seemed to be in a daze. He was so gorgeous and Naruto still couldn't believe he was so lucky.

"Damn love...you're so fucking sexy right now. You gotta let me take you right now." Naruto groaned out, ready to pull the male to the floor. Sasuke responded by crushing his lips against the blond's. Naruto's arms wrapped around him instinctively as their sense of balance became lost and eventually led them to a pile of the floor.

Sasuke groaned and tried to push himself up, so he was seated on the other male. He felt sticky since cum started dry around his legs and he was ready to call it quits before Naruto pulled him back into a kiss. "What's wrong love? Are you hurt?" He murmured against the brunet's lips.

Sasuke shook his head. "Boxers. Sticky. Gross." Naruto smiled against his lips and ran his finger's down the brunet's thighs

"Don't worry...I like the stickiness." Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away. Who says stuff like that?

Naruto smirked and bounced Sasuke to get his attention.

"Oh look love...my friend wants you and he says he's not leaving till he gets what he wants. Help me get rid of him..." Naruto purred out huskily.

Sasuke's flushed face looked back at him and that about did it. He tugged the younger man into a fierce, demanding kiss. It was so fierce that he swore he tasted that tangy substance called blood. Sasuke must not have cared because he kissed back with equal force as Naruto hand's drifted to the hem of his boxers. He allowed the man to pull of his boxers. He didn't care anymore about the stickiness or anything; he just wanted the blond inside of him.

"Ngnh...raw..."Sasuke moaned out. Naruto weakly tried to shake his head.

"Don't want to hurt you...oil. On the tray." Dark eyes looked up at the tray and Sasuke quickly grabbed the bottle. He didn't want to be prepared, it would take too long.

"I know you don't want to but take your shirt off love." Sasuke groaned out loud but did as he was told as Naruto quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. There wasn't even a second in between the removal of his boxers before Sasuke grabbed the blond's cock, quickly applying the vegetable oil.

"Fuck Sasuke...you don't know how much I want you right now." Sasuke smirked and lifted himself above Naruto's erection.

"I do because it is the same." At that moment, Sasuke slammed down on the blond's erection and the pain and pleasure was so wonderful at the same time. Naruto, on the other hand, thought he was going to pass out. Sasuke's body was so fucking hot and tight that he could cum any second. His boyfriend's body was just far too perfect for him.

"Oh...fuck...love....why'd you do that?" Naruto breathed out. Sasuke grunted and rested their foreheads together.

"I needed you inside of me." Sasuke whispered while tugging on the blond's shirt. "Shirt...Off..." Naruto did as he was told and tossed his shirt to the side using all of his restraints. He was seriously thinking of slamming into the brunette.

"Now move..." Sasuke gasped out and again, Naruto didn't let a second waste and began to thrust with increasing pace. Sasuke gripped the blond's shoulders in pure bliss as he felt the movement inside of him. It felt too good to be true and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. _A tube of red icing._ He would love to use it as paint.

"Red icing...." Sasuke breathed out and grabbed the tube by Naruto's head. Blue eyes could only squint in curiosity as Sasuke squeezed some in his palm.

"Wha-" Naruto couldn't finish as he watched Sasuke make two red hand prints on his chest. Naruto couldn't even think straight too as Sasuke bent down to lick the icing of his chest. It was just so erotic, especially when his tongue rolled around his nipples.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered out. Sasuke smirked and placed his hands on the floor beside the blond's head.

"I should be able to mark what's mine right?" The brunet asked innocently. Naruto responded by thrusting upwards into that tight, lithe body which caused the younger man to breath harshly over him.

"I should too." Naruto whispered, grabbing the icing tube. "I'm going to start by marking that pretty little ass of yours." The blond squeezed the red filling in his palm, spreading it evenly on both hands before gripping his boyfriend's ass.

"This is mine." Naruto purred out. Sasuke smirked and raised himself up before slamming back down on his intruding visitor.

"You're right...but your cock is mine. I own it. I can decide when I want it in and out and as you just saw, I want it in." Sasuke took this chance to slam back down again and Naruto swore he was seconds away from a black out.

"You seriously don't know what you are doing to me." Naruto breathed out. The feeling was so fucking amazing that anymore of this he would be knocked out cold.

"Oh but I do...Naru..." Sasuke whispered out, leaning on his palms. Each time he slammed down, he was hit directly on his prostate and one more move like that, he was sure to come. His body just about had its limit.

"Fuck....love..." Naruto did one more thrust and that was it. He started to feel Sasuke tightening around him as his cock started to release it contents and the brunet came hard, covering both of their stomachs with a white sticky substance. Naruto groaned out loud and gripped Sasuke's hips hard, finishing his release. It felt so good to release in that tight hole because it was available just to him.

Sasuke fell forward, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. He felt so drained; a long eight hour shift and mind blowing sex would do that to you. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller male, placing kisses alongside his face. When Sasuke didn't make a move to remove himself, he knew the brunet was close to sleep.

"Love...lift up for me." Naruto said, while nudging the body on top of him. Sasuke murmured something incoherently before shifting.

"Damn...Sauske...don't do that. You're going to stir up my friend down there. Lift up love." Sasuke growled before weakly lifting himself up from the intruding visitor. That move alone took a lot of energy and he fell back down on the other male causing the blond to 'oof'.

"What have you been eating? You basically knocked the air out of me." Naruto teased while pushing back black locks. Sasuke pinched his side in response and allowed his breath to even out.

"Ouch...I was just kidding. But we should move...we're both sticky and you have to close up the store." Sasuke buried his neck in the crook of the blond's neck before speaking.

"Ten minutes and I'll get up." Naruto sighed but agreed nevertheless because who the hell will give up having their sexy naked boyfriend lying on top of them? Naruto wasn't in a million years.

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as he listened to his boyfriend's breathing and soon it sounded like a lullaby which was going to lead him to peaceful sleep. He felt so warm for some reason and relaxed over the idea of a ten minute nap. Two eyes went to a close; not realizing ten minutes could easily turn into eight hours.

**

* * *

  
**

Blue eyes opened to a bright light shining down on him and damn, it hurt. He was practically going blind and then like magic, everything came crashing down on him. He had sex with Sasuke in the kitchen of a bakery, they never finished cleaning the shop, they were both sticky with substances he would rather not discuss, and their nap had definitely been more than ten minutes.

More than ten minutes...

And that meant....

_SHITTTT!!!_

Naruto quickly grabbed his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. The time was basically screaming at him to get his ass up. It was 5:02 a.m. and the store reopened at 6 a.m.

Naruto nudged the brunet on top of him. "Sasuke...get up...we have to clean the shop. You're boss is going to be in here in an hour." Sasuke blurrily looked up at him as if still in a dream and touched the blond's nose. It was very odd in Naruto's opinion and after the nose poke. Sasuke murmured something incoherently and went back to sleep. The blond couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. He knew this was going to happen. Sasuke was a deep sleeper and it would take forever to wake the male up. Naruto didn't want to wake him up either because waking Sasuke up meant awakening the mean Sasuke and he didn't like mean Sasuke. Mean Sauske had left him deprived of sex for weeks before.

Carefully choosing his moves, Naruto slid from other the younger male and the tight grasp around his stomach and flipped the brunet so he was on his back. He had to close his eyes because Sasuke's body openly exposed like that was a major turn on and could make him hard in seconds. Naruto quickly looked around for the male's shirt and covered the brunette lower half before he decided to wake Sasuke up with his cock.

Getting that out of the way, Naruto slid on his pants, boxer-less, and tossed his shirt on. He was sticky and felt pretty disgusting but he had to clean the shop. He didn't want Sasuke to get fired. He knew the job meant a lot to the other male.

Naruto immediately got to work, finishing the dishes, mopping the floor, throwing out left over Danishes, turning out the front lights and taking out the trash. He was finished ten minutes to six which left ten minutes to get his boyfriend dressed and out of there.

Now...that was going difficult.

Naruto bent down next to Sasuke, brushing back his bangs. "Come one love...get up. I don't have much time to get us out of here."

Sasuke cracked one eye open before frowning. "Leave me alone...I'll get up in a minute." Naruto watched Sasuke doze off again and he had reason to believe Sasuke thought he was at home.

Letting out another sigh, Naruto sat Sasuke up to slide on his shirt. It was hard too because he had to get his arms in the sleeve holes and Sasuke kept leaning forward. Then he had to get the male's boxer's on while keeping a clean mind. That was definitely a mental workout considering the method he used. Yes, it was the naughtiest method you could think of. Finally, he had to get Sasuke's pants back on. By this time, Sasuke was half-awake.

"Wha-are you-doin?" Sasuke murmured out as he realized he was standing and Naruto was trying to get his legs into his pants.

"Getting you dressed...your boss is going to be here any second. Now stand up straight for me." Sasuke did as he was told but didn't seem affected about his boss coming. Naruto could only assume Sasuke didn't pay much attention to what he just said.

"There..." Naruto breathed out as he buckled the man's pants and grabbed the brunet's jacket. "Now raise your arms." Sasuke obliged and Naruto slide his jacket on and buttoned it.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, confused. Naruto was about to respond when he heard a car out front.

"Shit." Naruto quickly turned the light out and opened the back door. Sasuke just stared at him in a very aggravated manner.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked and advanced towards the blond. He was really confused and he was frustrated for being woken up. "We can't leave...I have to clean up and close the store." Sasuke took another step and that's when he felt it; a sharp pain shot up his spine.

"Fuck…" Sasuke stumbled forward and was gladly caught by the blond. Naruto held him up and lead him out of the building, locking the door in the process. He was sure he forgot to clean something but he couldn't worry about that now. They had to get out of there.

"Love...I already cleaned the place. Its 6 in the morning and if we didn't get out of there, you would have been so fired. He would have probably called the cops if he found us naked on his kitchen floor."

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's shirt. "It's so cold out here and my ass hurts." Naruto chuckled and quietly lead the other to the car.

"Come on...I'll take you back to the dorms." For the most part, the ride was quiet as they drove through town. Sasuke was more alert and coherent as he looked at the passing stores and then he chuckled. Blue eyes looked worriedly at him. _'Oh my, did we have drugs last night?'_

"Oh fuck...we had sex in a bakery and I still have red icing on my hands and my ass." Sasuke glanced at his hands and rubbed them on his pants. "And these cum filled boxers are rubbing me the wrong way."

This time Naruto chuckled. Last night was a night he would always remember. Sex in a bakery was pretty hot in his opinion especially with red icing hand and ass prints which could be seen on the floor

Wait...hand and ass prints.

He didn't clean any hand or ass prints.

Uh-oh...

Someone was so fired...

And it wasn't him.

Naruto's laughter died down so abruptly that Sasuke had to ask him what was wrong. The blond could only smile sheepishly and lie that he stomach was cramping up when in reality, he felt so guilty. There goes down a year's worth of sex.

They arrived at Sasuke's dorm a few moments later since the brunet was only freshman at college. Naruto had his own place since he was in his junior in college and it makes you wonder how they met. You see, Naruto and Sasuke have been dating since the brunette was a junior in high school and he was in freshman in college. They met one day at a bus stop when the blond was saving up to buy a car and somehow a romance formed from there. It was a surprise too because Sasuke once believe he hated the blond.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Here we are...home sweet home. I'll call you later to check up you."

Sasuke nodded and made a move to open the door but not before asking a question. "What were those special plans you were talking about?"

Naruto chuckled and looked up at the sky through the window. "There were fireworks last night...but..." Blue eyes looked at him. "It seems we made some of our own so I say mission accomplished." Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way to exit the car. He was stopped by a tug on his arm.

"You have to pay for me driving you here." Naruto responded innocently

Sasuke tilted his head to the side; he knew where this was going. "No, because you tend to overcharge."

Naruto grinned. "I promise I won't this time." Sasuke smirked and leaned back into the car, giving Naruto a sweet innocent kiss on the lips and just like that he was out of the car, shutting the door. Naruto looked up confused and disappointed. He wanted a longer and steamier kiss because he was sure Sasuke was going to be so angry later on that his lips would be lonely for awhile.

"Nope...I know you dobe. You love to overcharge and I'm too tired to pay so call me later." Naruto went to let out a comment but Sasuke was already on his way across the field.

"See ya love." Naruto called out and pulled off to head home. He prayed Sasuke wouldn't be so angry later on. After all, their anniversary was two weeks away.

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto laid on his bed, in dream land. He had a refreshing shower just hours before and his bed was soft just liked he remembered. He was on cloud nine... well...that was until he heard the doorbell followed by five knocks.

The blond figured it was the mailman and tried to go back to sleep. No luck. The door continued to ring as if someone just pressed it down for five whole minutes. Letting out an irritated growl, Naruto swung his legs over the bed, not bothering to put on a shirt and walked downstairs to the door.

"Coming dammit! I'm going to hurt whoever you are!" Naruto yelled before swinging the door open. There before him stood a very angry and flushed Uchiha. _'Uh-oh'_ was all Naruto could think of.

"Oh hey love...what brings you here?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly. Sasuke glared at him before pushing pass him into the house. "Did something happen?"

Sasuke's glare came at him ten times icier before he sat down on the couch. He was so angry that he wanted to throw something. "Prints...floor...didn't clean...fired." He growled out. Naruto knew better to not ask 'what?' because after all, he knew what the other male meant. Sasuke was fired for their sex evidence in the kitchen.

"Oh...uh...what did he say?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke tossed him his phone. "Listen." Naruto held the phone up to his ear and listened to the voice mail. The message was so colorful that he decided not to hear the rest.

"Wow...isn't he too old to have that much vocabulary?" The blond said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. No such luck. Sasuke seemed cold all over.

"Look...I'm sorry. I totally forgot to clean that area this morning. I didn't remember until I took you back to the dorms this morning. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid you would be angry."

"Naruto...I'm not angry at what we did. I'm angry that he fired me over something so stupid and that we got caught red-handed. _Literally._ Its fun knowing that you got away with it and we didn't. You understand?"

Naruto formed an 'o' with his lips. "But...but...what about your job? I know how much it meant to you."

"Well since I was fired, he gave me my paycheck and the pay was good enough, so I'm satisfied for now."

Naruto nodded. "But Sasuke, you're like rich...I don't understand why you would ever need a job."

"Dobe, sometimes you have to earn things on your own for it to truly mean something. Now no more questions, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep in your bed."

Blue eyes widened. "Really?" Naruto was excited. Sasuke was going to be in his bed where he could hold and snuggle up to the other male. "Come on..." Naruto tugged the brunet up the stairs to his room. It wasn't even a minute before they were both under the covers and Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Mhm...love, you smell good." Naruto said, sniffing Sasuke's hair.

"No funny business...got it? I'm tired."

"I got it. I heart you so much love."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and relaxed into the hold. "Shut up."

**

* * *

  
**

_Two weeks passed: Anniversary!_

Sasuke stared at the large package in hands. He had just got done wrapping his gift with red paper and he was proud to say he did this on his own. The gift cost him his whole paycheck but it was worth it. It really came from the heart with a lot of thought. He really loved the blond and couldn't imagine how his life would have been without the other male. Naruto had changed him for the better and always gave him the attention he wanted too and that meant the world to him.

Standing up, Sasuke grabbed his keys and headed to his car to drive over the blond's house. The man didn't call him all day and he was starting to believe the male was ignoring him. Sasuke was not going to be ignored. Today was a special day and it was not going to be ruined.

It took him twenty minutes to reach Naruto's house and as he pulled up, he noticed the man's house was pitch black. There was no light or anything which caused him to worry. Is he alright? Is he at home? Did he forget about today? Sasuke slowly got out of the car and rang the door bell. No answer. He pushed the button again. No answer. Being the impatient person he is, Sasuke pulled out the spare key from under the rug and opened the door. It was dark, yet it smelled good inside like fresh steamed seafood.

Sasuke closed the door with a soft click and looked around. He couldn't see anything so he turned on the light and then he saw it. There on the floor was a pathway of red hand-prints that led up the wooden stairs and into the master bedroom. It was perfectly patterned so Sasuke made sure not to step on the prints as he took his shoes off. Walking up the steps, he reached the lighted bedroom which was slightly cracked.

"Naruto..." Sasuke slowly opened the door to find the blond nowhere in sight. "Naruto..." Dark eyes glanced around the room and then he heard something in the bathroom like shuffling. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out stepped Naruto backwards. He had his was listening to his Ipod and had a bucket in his hand so therefore he didn't notice Sasuke until he turned around and boy was he shocked. He yelped, stumbling backwards and dropping the empty bucket on the floor.

Sasuke could only watch in amusement as his boyfriend recollected himself. "What are you doing dobe?" He asked. Naruto glanced around as he tried to make an excuse. Sasuke, knowing what he was doing, gave him the look that told him not to lie.

"Aww man...you caught me red-handed. _Literally_." Naruto chuckled at the irony; holding his hands up. His hands were painted red so that explained how he did the path up the steps. "I was trying to put together this romantic dinner thing...it didn't go as well as I planned. That's why I didn't call...I wanted everything to be perfect."

Sasuke smirked and went to lie on the bed. "Dobe, I don't want perfection. The thought is what counts so I want you to stop what you are doing..." Naruto looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind. "Wash your hands and come here." The blond looked down at his hands and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He prayed the rest of the night would turn out as planned as he walked over to the bed.

"Now let's start over...surprise me." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto grinned in response and pulled the brunet up.

"Close your eyes." Naruto waited for Sasuke to close his eyes and lead him to the balcony. On the balcony was a large seafood dinner for two with a candle in the middle. "Now open your eyes." Sasuke's dark eyes took in his surroundings as he walked around the table. He couldn't explain it but it felt so sweet and romantic. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

"Seafood...balcony...candle...I'm impressed. You really know how to spoil someone." Sasuke took that moment to grab a cocktail shrimp and sat down. "Spoil me some more." Naruto sat down and did just that. They had dinner and talked as if they had been together all their life. There were even moments where they fed each other.

"Was the food alright?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed another shrimp. "No, it was disgusting. I think I might be sick." He teased.

Naruto grinned and took a sip of his drink. "Well, if that's the case love, we should just head over to my bed right now."

Sasuke laughed and placed his gift on the table. "Open it." Naruto looked at the nicely wrapped package before shaking it like a little child.

"What did Sasu-chan buy me?" Naruto cooed before opening the gift. He was careful to pull off the paper to keep the item in perfect condition and was almost close to tears when he saw it. It was a book title 'When We First Met…'and on the front both of their names were on it. Inside it was a recollection from their first meeting at the bus stop and the hundreds of event in between. There were even pictures Naruto never remembered taking. He swore it was the best gift he had ever received especially when he read the personalized poem at the end.

_From the moment I saw you, I wanted to meet you_

_From the moment I met you, I wanted to know you_

_From the moment I knew you, I was in love with you_

_And from that moment to this moment_

_And for all the moments to come_

_I will love you with all my heart._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was asking an unvoiced question. The blond smiled and hugged the younger man. "I love it so much Sasuke. You really don't know how much this means to me."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. "I want you to know, I meant every word Naruto. I love you so much." Naruto tightened his hold on the brunet. Sasuke never said those three words...well verbally... and it felt amazing to hear them. He hasn't heard those three words in such a long time and now it was like a lost tune coming into play.

"Thank you Sasuke and now, it's my turn to show you how I feel." Naruto pulled back and grabbed a small box from the table. It was wrapped in red and black striped paper with a black bow. "Open it."

Sasuke smiled and took the black bow off before carefully opening the box. Inside the small box was a silver key, hanging on a chain. Onyx eyes looked into blue for an explanation.

"Well...love...we've been together for awhile now and umm...you know I can't get enough of seeing you. A few hours a day is hardly enough...like really...and well...well..." Sasuke shifted closer, encouraging him to continue. "And I was wondering, would you like to move in with me by accepting this key?"

Sasuke pulled the key out of the box and fingered the metal in his palm. He really didn't know what to say. This was such a big step in their relationship but was he ready for something this big yet? He's only a freshman in college, never been with anyone else, only eighteen years old but...as he thought of everything they been through together these past three years, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. Naruto was the only person for him... so he placed the chain around his neck without a second thought and looked up to see the brightest smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked unbelieving. He was so surprised because he didn't know what to expect. "Oh god Sasuke, you made me the happiest man alive tonight. God I love you so much." At that moment, Naruto chose to kiss the brunette passionately on the lips and it was so heated, Naruto swore the temperature went up.

"Damn, it's seems to have gotten hotter out here but its okay because...would you like me to tell you Sasu-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, tell me."

"Because Sasu-chan loves me and Naru-chan loves him back, so now they can put that love together and hop in the sack."

Sasuke pulled back with a knowing smile and tugged on the blond's arm "You're right... and tonight we won't hold back."

Hours later, sweat drenched bodies laid mingled in bed exhausted. There was no holding back.

* * *

_THE END_

**

* * *

  
**

Wow…this took me a whole week (19 pages). I hope you enjoyed this perverted mess I wrote.  
I swear… just one night, this stuff started pouring out of my head and it didn't help that I was laughing like a maniac too. Anyways, this is dedicated to all my fans that haven't dumped me like pancakes for taking to long to update. I swear my update times are so random.  
Also, is anyone good with live-journal? I have no idea how to work that site.

Anywho…reviews please? I'll toss out more one-shots if you do :)

**Much love, iluvedo**


	2. Please Read: Author Note

**Author Note:**

I was wondering…would any of you like a real story (multiple chapters) made out of this one shot? Someone proposed the idea and I decided I would if I get a good count on how many people would like to read it. If I do, I might take down this one shot.

So tell me, **Yes** or **No** and I will go from there.

You can message me or leave it in a review.

**Thankies :-)**

_Iluvedo_


End file.
